Items such as signs, pencil sharpeners, lamps and trays are often attached to objects such as shelves, desktops, and bookcases. The problem of firmly but reversibly fastening such items to shelves and the like is a longstanding problem.
The present invention relates to a lever clamp utilizing a lever or clamping member to firmly but reversibly attach such items to such objects at a selected location.